


The Red Thief

by YamazakiYako (Yamazaki_Yako)



Series: Obfuscating Stupidity of Hotaru [1]
Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Family, Gen, Police Shinrei, Thief Hotaru, X-over with Detective Conan Fandom
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/YamazakiYako
Summary: Ia ingin membalas dendam kepada ayahnya, namun Ia tak ingin hati kakaknya terluka. Dendam atau kasih sayang? Manakah yang akan Ia pilih.
Relationships: Hotaru/Mibu no Shinrei
Series: Obfuscating Stupidity of Hotaru [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886095





	The Red Thief

**~.~.~.~.~.~^22.30, Sebuah Rumah^~.~.~.~.~**

Hari ini, adalah hari yang sangat sial bagi Shinrei. Lagi-lagi, Kiru the Red Thief berhasil kabur. Shinrei melepas pakaian polisinya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Mengguyur kepalanya yang panas karena kesal dengan Red thief itu. Shinrei teringat akan adiknya yang tadi tertidur disofa saat menonton berita. Terbukti dengan televisi yang masih menyala. Shinrei segera menyelesaikan mandinya. Selesai memakai baju Shinrei segera menghampiri Hotaru dan membangunkannya.

“Ng? Baka aniki...” kata Hotaru sambil mengucek matanya. Shinrei agak kesal dengan panggilan itu. Ia melipat tangannya didada dan memalingkan mukanya.

“Hei! Aku sedang kesal karena Kiru. Jangan membuatku tambah kesal. Makan dulu baru tidur yuk!” ujar Shinrei sambil memalingkan lagi wajahnya menatap Hotaru. Hotaru terlihat berpikir sejenak.

“... Aku gak mau makan.”

“Kau harus makan. Nanti aniki temukan dengan Kiru, kesukaanmu itu.” Janji Shinrei. Hotaru tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia, dibantu Shinrei berdiri dan menuju ruang makan.

**~.~.~.~.~.~^06.00, Keesokan Harinya^~.~.~.~.~**

Shinrei meremas koran yang sedang dibacanya, sementara Hotaru makan dengan santai. Shinrei mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal dan mulai makan lagi. Artikel utama koran tersebut kembali mengungkap kegagalan polisi menangkap Red thief. Kiru, pencuri yang berjulukan Red thief karena selalu mengenakan jubah yang menutupi kepalanya dan berwarna merah, saat beraksi Ia adalah pencuri sangat handal, meski begitu jarang sekali Ia menyimpan barang curiannya. Ia akan mengembalikan barang yang tak sesuai dengan minatnya. Salah satu benda yang Ia simpan adalah kalung berbentuk bara api, yang masih Ia gunakan ketika beraksi.

Kiru disinyalir sebagai manusia berkemampuan khusus. Manusia berkemampuan khusus adalah manusia yang dapat mengendalikan element yang ada di dunia seperti air, api, angin, tanah, dan petir. Kiru mengendalikan api dan petir, terbukti dengan aksinya yang hampir selalu menggunakan api dan petir itu. Shinrei menatap sang adik, Hotaru dan dirinya juga manusia berkemampuan khusus, namun hanya bisa mengendalikan satu element. Shinrei air dan Hotaru api.

“Shinrei. Kenapa korannya rusak?” tanya Hotaru yang baru sadar akan koran-remuk milik Shinrei.

“Hanya kesal pada Red thief.”

“Apa itu?”

“... Lupakan.” Shinrei baru ingat, Hotaru adiknya sangatlah bodoh. Mungkin karena sewaktu Ia kecil, ayah mereka sempat melempar Hotaru hingga kepalanya terbentur. Hal itu juga disebabkan oleh Ibu Hotaru yang membuat ayah mereka kesal. Oh iya, Shinrei dan Hotaru berbeda ibu meski mereka satu ayah. Karena kejadian itu Shinrei menjadi over protect pada Hotaru. Meski kesal dengan kelakuan sang adik, pada akhirnya Ia dapat memakluminya.

“Hari ini kau masuk sekolah ‘kan? Ayo berangkat.”

“... sekolah itu apa?”

“Ayo ikut saja.” Ajak Shinrei lalu menarik Hotaru dan mengambil tas milik Hotaru. Hotaru menatap sang kakak bingung namun tak melawan. Setelah mengantar Hotaru sampai ke kelasnya Shinrei segera pergi ke kantor polisi, tempatnya bekerja.

**~.~.~.~.~.~^07.30, Kelas Hotaru^~.~.~.~.~**

Hotaru menatap Shinrei yang sedang menaiki mobilnya dan pergi dari balik jendela kelasnya. Begitu Shinrei tak terlihat lagi Hotaru menyeringai. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju toilet. Belum sampai di toilet Hotaru dikejutkan dengan tepukan seseorang dipunggungnya.

“Oi, Hota! Pagi-pagi sudah ke toilet aja nih!”

“Kau... si es buta ‘kan?”

“NAMAKU AKIRA!!!”

“Oh ya?”

“LUPAKAN! Kau mau ngapain ke toilet pagi-pagi?”

“... mencuci tangan...”

“Oh... Sudah ya. Aku ke kelas dulu. Hati-hati nyasar kalau balik, Idiot!” Ujar Akira lalu berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Hotaru memasuki toilet dan langsung mengunci pintunya. Wajahnya kembali menyeringai, Ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari sakunya. Sebuah permata berwarna merah api.

“Akhirnya aku mendapatkannya juga...” gumamnya sambil menatap cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya, namun, bukan dengan seragam sekolah.

“Dasar aniki bodoh. Kau takkan bisa mempertemukanku dengan Kiru. Karena akulah Kiru sang Red thief itu.” Ujarnya lalu tertawa.

**~.~.~.~.~.~^22.00, Tempat beraksinya Red thief^~.~.~.~.~**

Shinrei menunggu dengan sabar sambil menatap layar rekaman cctv. Menunggu kedatangan Kiru yang membuat dirinya hampir masuk rumah sakit karena kelelahan. Shinrei menatap mahkota raja yang menjadi target Kiru. Shinrei memandang mahkota itu dengan lesu, Ia ingat sebelum ayahnya meninggal, ayahnya memakai mahkota tersebut. Mahkota yang tak pernah jatuh ketangan Shinrei, alasan utama, karena Ia tak mau. Karena itu sang ayah mengubah negara mereka dari kerajaan ke pemerintahan, yang di perintah oleh, paman Shinrei, Jyurian.

Tiba-tiba lampu ruangan yang berisi mahkota itu mendadak mati. Shinrei segera memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk jangan panik dan tetap berjaga-jaga. Lampu kembali menyala dan memperlihatkan sosok Kiru dengan jubah merah kebanggaannya sambil memegang mahkota itu di tangannya.

“TANGKAP DIA!!!” perintah Shinrei melalui radio. Anak buah Shinrei segera berlari dan mencoba menangkap Kiru. Kiru melompat keatas, kemudian mensummon api hingga anak buah Shinrei segera menghindar dari terjangan api itu.

“Menangkapku? Kukuku, bukankah dengan kehadiranku, kalian mendapat pekerjaan? Jaa~!” Ucap Kiru sambil mensummon petir untuk meledakan lampu. Lampu yang terlalu banyak menerima aliran listrik langsung meledak membuat anak buah Shinrei berhamburan. Shinrei sudah sampai di tempat kejadian dan langsung mensummon air hingga mengenai Kiru. Kiru memalingkan wajahnya yang tertutup oleh tudung jubah ke arah Shinrei. dilihatnya Shinrei yang bersiap mensummon air. Kiru menyeringai tubuhnya yang melayang mulai terbakar dan menghilang.

“Sebagai balasan atas seranganmu yang mengenaiku, kau boleh mengambil mahkota ini.” Ucap Kiru sesaat sebelum menghilang. Shinrei menyerang sisa api yang membakar tubuh Kiru, namun, api tersebut lenyap sebelum air Shinrei mengenai api milik Kiru itu. Shinrei mengambil mahkota itu, Ia menggeram kesal.

“Kau berani mengambil benda kenangan milikku, benda terakhir yang dipakai ayahku... keterlaluan. KAU PASTI AKAN KUTANGKAP!”

**~.~.~.~.~.~^23.30, Rumah Hotaru &Shinrei^~.~.~.~.~**

Kiru atau bisa kita bilang Hotaru, sedang memasuki rumahnya dengan jubah yang basah melalui jendela kamarnya. Dengan sedikit kesal Ia membuka pintu ruang bawah tanah yang menjadi markas dari Red thief itu. Hotaru melepas jubahnya dan memasukkan jubahnya ke dalam mesin cuci. Ia segera mencuci jubahnya itu. Ia melepas kalung api miliknya. Baju yang Ia kenakan ternyata ikut basah sehingga Ia menggantinya dengan piyama tidur.

“Dasar aniki. Berani sekali kau membasahi jubahku...” gumam Hotaru sambil mengambil laptopnya dan menandai foto barang curiannya dengan tanda silang, yang berarti gagal.

“Tadaima!” terdengar suara Shinrei dari atas markasnya, segera Hotaru mematikan laptopnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia masuk ke kamarnya dan mulai membersihkan air yang tadi menetes dari jubahnya. Segera Hotaru memposisikan dirinya untuk melihat keluar jendela. Shinrei membuka pintu kamar Hotaru dan menatap Hotaru yang sedang memandang jendela kamarnya.

“Hotaru, sudah makan?”

“Makan itu apa?”

“Belum ya? Maaf aniki pulang telat... red thief berulah lagi... ayo turun kita makan.” Ajak Shinrei sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan keluar dari kamar Hotaru. Tanpa Shinrei sadari Hotaru menyeringai penuh kemenangan sambil mengikuti Shinrei menuju ruang makan.

**~.~.~.~.~.~^Keesokan Harinya 07.00 kantor polisi^~.~.~.~.~**

Shinichi menatap Shinrei yang menghela nafas lesu. Bukannya Shinichi tak tau masalah yang dihadapi Shinrei, namun, Ia hanya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tau Red thief bukanlah orang biasa, Ia manusia berkemampuan khusus sama seperti Shinrei. Dan Shinrei tak bisa menangkap manusia berkemampuan khusus yang jahat itu. Oke, tidak terlalu jahat, tapi cukup membuat polisi pusing.

“Oi, Shinrei... Ada tantangan lagi dari Kiru?” tanya Shinichi sambil memegang pundak Shinrei. Shinrei menatap Shinichi yang tersenyum, Ia memalingkan wajahnya lagi dan menatap minuman kopi ditangannya.

“Tidak, untuk saat ini, minggu depan Ia mulai tampil lagi... tapi aku tak bisa begini saja... aku harus bisa menangkap Kiru dan bertanya sesuatu.”

“Kenapa Ia mencuri?”

“Lebih tepatnya, mencuri barang peninggalan ayahku... Raja terakhir di negeri kita ini.” tambah Shinrei sambil mengenggam erat gelas kopi yang Ia pegang. Shinichi langsung terdiam, Ia baru menyadari, jika barang-barang yang dicuri oleh Kiru adalah barang-barang peninggalan ayah Shinrei.

“Apa ada yang dendam kepada ayahmu?”

“Ibunya Hotaru. Tapi, Ia sudah meninggal bersamaan dengan meninggalnya ayah dan ibuku di medan perang...”

“... ada lagi?”

“Sepertinya tidak ada. Aku tidak terlalu mengenal teman-teman ayahku...” Shinichi mengangguk mengerti.

“Sudahlah... lebih baik kau istirahat hari ini. Kau tak ada pekerjaan ‘kan?”

“Ah, tapi inspektur...”

“Tidak apa-apa... Lagipula, adikmu sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu kan?”

“Inspektur... Arigatou.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~^09.45 kelas Hotaru^~.~.~.~.~**

Hotaru terus menyeringai sambil menatap Hpnya yang bertuliskan berita tentang surat tantangan Kiru untuk kepolisian di media online. Tantangan itu masih 2 minggu lagi, meski terkesan jahat, Hotaru masih punya hati. Ia menunggu kakaknya kembali fit dan ia akan memulai kejahatannya lagi. Hotaru menatap langit-langit kelasnya. Ia ingat alasan mengapa Ia menjadi Kiru the Red thief. Ia terus menyalahkan ayahnya yang sudah mengajak sang ibu bertempur dan menewaskannya di medan pertempuran. Meski sang ayah ikut wafat, dendam yang sudah tertanam dihati Hotaru semakin membesar begitu Ia melihat foto maupun benda-benda peninggalan sang ayah.

Hotaru menatap teman-temannya yang sedang beristirahat. Hotaru berdiri dan berjalan menuju kantin sekolahnya. Ia melirik seseorang yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Hotaru menghampirinya. Nakamura Kaito, nama orang itu, mendekati pundak Hotaru dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

“Kiru-kun... lebih baik hari ini kau membawa partner... karena kakakku ikut dalam aksimu minggu depan...” bisiknya. Hotaru hanya menyeringai mendengarnya.

“Tenang saja... Aku sudah membawa, Phantom thief...” jawabnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kaito, yang ikut menyeringai mendengar jawaban Kiru.

**~.~.~.~.~.~^09.45 Rumah Shinrei &Hotaru^~.~.~.~.~**

Shinrei masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang sepi. Wajar, Hotaru belum pulang dari sekolahnya. Biasanya Hotaru pulang jam dua siang bersama Nakamura Kaito, adik dari Nakamura Saito, teman sesama polisinya. Shinrei menghela nafas, Ia segera berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua. Tiba-tiba, langkahnya terhenti akibat suara aneh di kamar Hotaru, yang ada di sebelah tangga. Dengan rasa penasaran, Shinrei mendekati pintu kamar Hotaru. Shinrei membuka pintu kamar Hotaru dengan perlahan. Kamar bernuansa merah, orange dan kuning itu, terlihat menyilaukan dimata Shinrei.

Shinrei memasuki kamar Hotaru dan melihat Hp milik Hotaru yang berbunyi. Shinrei sedikit terkejut, Hotaru lupa membawa Hpnya. Padahal, Ia yakin sudah membawakan Hp untuk Hotaru. Shinrei meneliti Hp tersebut, dan Ia menyadari perbedaan dari Hp yang tadi diberikannya kepada Hotaru. Shinrei mencoba untuk menyalakan membuka Hp tersebut untuk melihat-lihat isinya.

_ ‘Terkunci... paling passwordnya tanggal lahirnya.’ _ Batin Shinrei sambil menulis tanggal lahir Hotaru dan memencet ok.

_ ‘maaf anda salah!’ _ itulah yang tertulis di layar Hp itu.

_ ‘eh? Tak segampang dugaanku...’  _ batin Shinrei lalu mencoba berbagai angka yang memungkinkan untuk dijadikan pass. Tiga jam berlalu,Shinrei sudah capek memikirkan angka yang cocok untuk pass yang dipakai Hotaru.

_ ‘Fuaah... aku terlalu lama berpikir disini. Tunggu, Hotaru kan suka Red thief. E itu berarti angka 3, dan D itu 12, R itu, jika pakai huruf kecil itu 7... 7312...’ _ Batin Shinrei.

_ ‘terbuka.’ _

_ ‘Ma, mati gue... beneran terbuka... ugh... lebih baik aku lihat dahulu...’  _ Shinrei meyakinkan dirinya untuk melihat-lihat Hp misterius itu.

‘ _ message from 1412’ _ itulah yang pertama kali terlihat dilayar Hp Hotaru.

_ ‘1412 itu... Kid kan? Kid the Phantom thief? Kok, Hotaru bisa mendapatkan nomornya?’ _ Shinrei semakin bertanya-tanya tentang Hp milik entah siapa yang Ia yakini sebagai milik Hotaru. Shinrei akhirnya pasrah dan tak mau berpikir lebih lanjut. Ia mengunci kembali Hp Hotaru dan menaruhnya ditempat semula, dan Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Tanpa disadarinya bahwa, pintu masuk markas Red thief di kamar Hotaru terbuka lebar untuknya masuk.

**~.~.~.~.~.~^14.05^~.~.~.~.~**

Hotaru membuka pintu rumahnya dan melambai kepada Kaito yang mengantarnya. Ia kembali menutup pintu rumahnya.

“Kau sudah pulang Hota?”

“Aniki...” Gumam Hotaru. Jantung Hotaru berdetak kencang. Ia takut Shinrei sudah masuk ke kamarnya dan juga ke markas Red thief.

“Makan dulu yuk... oh ya, tadi ada pesan yang masuk keHpmu. Bukannya kakak sudah membawakanmu Hp ya?”

‘DEG!’ Jantung Hotaru semakin tidak karuan. Sesuai dugaannya Shinrei memasuki kamarnya.

“A, aniki...”

“Aniki cuma melihat Hpmu kok! Lagipula Hpmu terkunci... Aniki tidak mengacak-acak kamarmu kok...”

“aniki tidak lihat sesuatu kan?”

“kayaknya enggak ada yang aneh... ayo makan...” Ucap Shinrei sambil menarik kursi untuk Hotaru duduk. Hotaru merasa lega meski ada sedikit rasa waspada pada hatinya. Hotaru duduk di depan meja makan dan mulai mengambil lauk yang tersedia di hadapannya. Shinrei tersenyum kecil dan duduk di depan Hotaru. Hotaru melirik Shinrei dengan tampang waspada. Ia tak ingin Shinrei menyinggung soal Red thief, jika sampai Shinrei menyinggung soal Red thief, kedoknya pun akan ketahuan.

“Hotaru... Kamu tau soal Kaitou Kid tidak?”

“Siapa?”

“Kaitou 1412... Dia akan ikut dalam aksi Red thief minggu depan...”

“Minggu depan?”

“Oh ya! Kau ujian ya? Mau aniki ajarin sekarang? Minggu depan aniki akan sibuk menangkap Red thief...”

“ajarin?”

“Pelajaran yang kau bilang sulit... mau belajar apa?”

“...”

“Bingung ya? Sehabis makan kita liat-liat bukumu ya!”

“Ya.” Jawab Hotaru. Merekapun mulai makan lagi, Hotaru yang selesai duluan segera pergi ke kamarnya Ia segera menutup pintu masuk menuju markas Red thief dan menguncinya, tepat di saat Hotaru mengambil buku pelajaran Shinrei memasuki kamarnya. Shinrei tersenyum kecil melihat buku yang dikeluarkan Hotaru.

“Masa kau tak bisa pelajaran sosiologi... Sini aniki ajarin...”

“Sewaktu aniki masuk... aniki melihat sesuatu tidak?”

“Tidak memang melihat apa?”

“Me, melihat...” Hotaru melirik sekelilingnya mencoba mencari tuduhan untuk membuat anikinya mengaku. Ia melihat tumpukan majalah bekas. Hotaru segera menunjuk tumpukan majalah itu, Ia membuat wajahnya merah menahan malu.

“Kau punya buku seperti itu? Ya ampun Hota... umurmu masih 15 tahun!” Shinrei mengelus rambut pirang sang adik dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang. Hotaru menatap mata Shinrei dan Ia tak melihat adanya kebohongan dimatanya. Ia cukup percaya dengan anikinya. Shinrei menatap Hotaru balik, dan Hotaru tersenyum, Ia mulai membuka buku sosiologinya dan mereka mulai belajar. Beberapa menit kemudian Hotaru tertidur dibahu Shinrei, Shinrei melirik adiknya yang tertidur. Ia tersenyum.

“Kau pasti lelah...” Gumamnya lalu mengangkat tubuh Hotaru dari kursi dan menggendongnya serta meletakannya dikasur empuk milik Hotaru. Shinreipun ikut menaiki ranjang Hotaru, direbahkannya tubuhnya disebelah Hotaru. Shinrei memeluk Hotaru dengan rasa sayang, dielusnya punggung Hotaru. Mencoba membuat Hotaru menjadi nyaman dalam pelukannya.

“Oyasumi, my sweet otouto...” Bisiknya dan ikut tertidur.

**~.~.~.~.~.~^18.35^~.~.~.~.~**

Hotaru terbangun dari tidurnya, Ia melirik Shinrei yang masih tidur memeluknya. Perlahan Ia mengguncang tubuh anikinya itu. Shinrei terbangun dan menatap Hotaru yang membangunkannya. Iapun tersenyum kepada Hotaru.

“Kau sudah bangun? Makan dulu yuk, baru belajar lagi.” Ajak Shinrei yang langsung di jawab dengan anggukan Hotaru.

**~.~.~.~.~.~^Keesokan Harinya 05.00 Markas Red thief^~.~.~.~.~**

Hotaru membuka Hp keduanya, dimasukannya pass dan melihat pesan dari 1412, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kaitou Kid. Hotaru membuka pesan tersebut, setelah membacanya, Iapun menyeringai. Di kuncinya Hp Kiru the Red thiefnya itu dan diletakannya di samping laptop. Ia menyambungkan laptopnya dengan koneksi internet. Ia membuka berita-berita yang berkaitan dengan Red thief.

“Minggu depan ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan aksiku dan 1412... 1412 tidak akan menggunakan magicnya untuk mencuri kalung permata itu. Aku pun takkan mencuri kalung permata itu. Aku hanya membukanya...” gumamnya sambil menulis e-mail kepada Kaitou Kid.

**~.~.~.~.~.~^07.00 rumah Kuroba Kaito^~.~.~.~.~**

Jii, asisten dari Kaito membuka e-mail yang berisi pesan dari Red thief. Ia membacanya, dan dengan terkejut Ia segera menghampiri Kaito yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Kaito yang melihat Jii-channya menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa, hanya memutar matanya.

“Kaito-bocchama... Ada e-mail dari Red thief...”

“Oh... Lalu kenapa Jii-chan terlihat gelisah begitu?”

“Red thief memintamu untuk tidak memakai trik sulapmu...”

“Lalu? Red thief bisa menggunakan ilmunya untuk membantuku bukan?”

“Tapi, Bocchama...”

“Sudahlah Jii-chan... kau tak usah khawatir...” Kaito menepuk pundak Jii lalu mengedipkan matanya tanda jangan khawatir, meski begitu tetap saja Jii merasa khawatir. Tiba-tiba bel di rumah itu berbunyi.

“BAKAITO!!! CEPAT KELUAR KITA HAMPIR TELAT!!!” teriak seorang gadis di depan rumah Kaito. Kaito tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil tas sekolahnya.

“Iya-iya Ahouko!” Ucap Kaito saat menghampiri gadis itu.

“Jangan memanggil Aoko dengan Ahouko, BaKaito!”

“Kau sendiri memanggilku BaKaito! Week!” Ujar Kaito sambil berlari meninggalkan Aoko dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Aoko pun ikut mengejar Kaito. Sementara itu Jii melihat sang tuan muda dan temannya itu dari jendela rumahnya dengan wajah khawatir.

“Hati-hatilah… Bocchama…”

**~.~.~.~.~.~^6 hari kemudian, markas red thief 19.00^~.~.~.~.~**

Hotaru menatap jam yang ada di dinding markasnya. Kurang dari tiga jam lagi Ia akan melakukan aksi mencurinya. Shinrei, kakaknya sudah berangkat dari tadi munuju tempat aksinya. Jujur Hotaru masih bingung dengan aksinya kali ini. Meski sudah mempunyai persetujuan dengan Kaito yang akan membantu aksinya. Ia masih bingung bagaimana cara membuka lemari penyimpanan benda itu. Hotaru membuka lemari penyimpanan jubahnya. Ia langsung melepas bajunya, dan menggantinya dengan baju Red thief, setelah selesai Ia mengambil jubahnya dan memakainya. Ia melihat kalung bara apinya, Ia tersenyum kecil dan mengambil kalung itu dan memakainya. Ia keluar dari markasnya dan melihat Kaitou KID sudah menunggunya.

“Ayo kita mulai pertunjukan kita, Red thief-san…” Ucap KID sambil menyeringai yang langsung dibalas Hotaru dengan senyuman tipis. Hotarupun menggunakan kemampuannya utuk menaikan Kaito ke atas atap. Kaito langsung mengembangkan sayap putihnya dan mulai terbang, Hotaru pun mengeluarkan sayap apinya dan terbang bersama Kaitou KID.

“Hei… Kiru… Kau ada masalah ya?”

“Tidak kok. Kenapa? Wajahku murung ya?”

“Semacam itulah…”

“Aku masih bingung cara membuka lemari besi yang menjadi target kita, lemari kayu mah gampang… Itu saja kok!”

“Oh, kemarin Jii-chan berhasil menemukan buku harian ayahmu di perpustakaan nasional. Di sana terdapat cara untuk membuka lemari khusus. Salah satu dari kalung tetesan air atau bara api yang telah di keluarkan Touhaku bisa dipakai untuk membuka lemari tersebut.”

“… Aku bersyukur membawa kunci ini…”   
“Tee~ Hee~… Ayo kita mulai pertunjukannya… Red thief-san…”

**~.~.~.~.~.~^tempat pertunjukan-aksi, 21.29^~.~.~.~.~**

Shinrei melihat jam tangannya dengan perasaan gelisah. 30 menit lagi, Red thief dan Phantom thief, dua pencuri yang tak pernah tertangkap itu. Nakamori-keibu pun melihat jam tangannya sambil menghitung waktu kemunculan Phantom thief. Berbeda dengan Red thief yang memulai aksinya jam 22.00. Phantom thief memulai aksinya tepat jam 21.30

“lima, empat, tiga, dua, satu. Nol!” gumam Nakamori-keibu.

‘POOOF!!!’ tepat disaat hitungan terakhir muncullah kabut asap di sekitar lemari. Shinrei mencoba melihat orang yang berada di dalam kabut itu dengan jelas. Kiru berada di belakang KID dan mulai membuka lemari itu.‘krieet.’ Pintu kayu dari lemari itu terbuka, Shinrei segera menyerbu masuk ke dalam lemari. KID menembakan kartu dengan card gun ke arah Shinrei.

“TANGKAP MEREKA!!!” teriak Nakamori-Keibu, dan segera saja anak buah Nakamori menyerang KID. Namun, KID yang mereka serang ternyata hanyalah dummy, sementara, KID yang asli berada di dalam lemari besi itu, setelah sebelumnya menyamar menjadi Kiru. Sedangkan Kiru yang asli sedang menyamar menjadi anggota polisi bawahan Shinrei yang bernama Sasuke. Shinrei langsung berwajah kesal. Tiba-tiba Ia langsung teringat dengan kartu pemberitahuan Kiru, yang bertuliskan Ia akan melaksanakan aksinya tepat jam 10 malam. Shinrei segera melihat jam tangannya. 21.38.

“aneh… Kiru belum pernah berbohong soal waktu pertunjukannya.” Gumam Shinrei. Shinrei segera menghampiri salah satu anak buahnya.

“Sasuke, benarkah surat pemberitahuan Kiru bertuliskan jam 10 malam ini? Kenapa Ia sudah memasuki lemari besi itu sebelum jam 10?”

“Keibu benar juga… belum pernah Kiru salah memberikan waktu pertunjukan.” Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah berpikir, meski di dalam topengnya Hotaru hanya tersenyum kecil. Hotaru-dalam wujud Sasuke, langsung berekspresi seolah-olah menemukan ide.

“mungkin ini jebakan!” ucap Sasuke, yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan dari Shinrei. Shinrei segera mendekati Nakamori-keibu untuk memberinya informasi tersebut.

“jam 21.45… 15 menit lagi aku akan datang aniki…” gumam Hotaru sambil mengikuti anak buah Shinrei yang lain. Saito, kakak dari Nakamura Kaito secara tak sengaja mendengar gumaman Sasuke. Ia segera berpikir tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada tentang hubungan Sasuke dengan Red thief.

KID berada di dalam lemari tersebut. Ia merasa heran dengan lemari yang Ia masuki. Dari luar lemari tersebut seperti lemari biasa, namun, di dalam lemari ini sudah seperti suatu ruangan, bahkan mungkin bangunan. KID melihat jam tangannya 15 menit lagi Kiru akan muncul dan Ia belum menemukan lemari besi khusus yang tersimpan di lemari itu. KID sudah berlari mengelilingi lemari itu namun tetap tak menemukannya. KID hampir menyerah, ketika muncul sebuah ruangan di sebelah kanannya, dengan rasa penasaran KID memasuki ruangan itu.

“Kenapa ada ruangan di lemari ini?” gumam KID sambil masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

“kau mau tau kenapa? Phantom thief?” segera saja KID membalikan tubuhnya, Ia menatap seseorang yang diperkirakan berumur 40 tahunan dengan tatapan waspada. Pria itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kewaspadaan KID. Pria itu mendekati sebuah kotak kecil yang berada di atas sebuah penyangga.

“Siapa kau?”

“Aku? Aku orang yang seharusnya sudah mati… tapi aku cukup bersyukur, keponakanku masih mau menyelamatkanku dan menyimpanku di dalam sini.” Jawab pria tersebut yang membuat KID bertambah bingung.

“Aku tanya sekali lagi… Siapa kau?” Tanya KID dengan nada agak membentak. Pria itu kembali tersenyum.

“Aku adalah mantan raja. Namaku, Mibu…”

“Touhaku…” potong seseorang yang berada di belakang pria tersebut. KID melihat jam tangannya. 22.05.

“Keikoku…” gumam pria bernama Touhaku itu. KID menatap Hotaru yang masuk ke dalam ruangan dan langsung mendekati Touhaku. Hotaru yang melepas tudung jubahnya, menatap tajam Touhaku. Touhaku yang ditatap seperti itu langsung merasa canggung.

“KIDDO!!!” Teriak Nakamori-keibu dan Shinichi yang terdengar sampai ruangan itu. Membuat KID dan Hotaru tersentak. Segera Hotaru mengenakan kembali tudung jubahnya.

“KIRU!!!” Teriak Saito yang akhirnya mengetahui bahwa Kiru menyamar menjadi Sasuke, sementara di belakangnya Shinrei ikut berlari. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

“Keikoku… kau kenapa? Perlihatkan wajahmu, nak…” Ucap Touhaku sambil memegang kedua lengan Hotaru. Shinrei menatap Touhaku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Shinichi dan Saito segera menahan punggung Shinrei.

“a, ayah… mustahil…”

“Ah, Shinrei… kau masuk kepolisian?”

“I, iya…” Jawab Shinrei dengan sedikit air mata di pelupuk matanya. Touhaku menatap Hotaru yang menunduk. Touhaku melepaskan tudung jubah Hotaru, Hotaru segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jubahnya. Ia segera melepaskan diri dari genggaman Touhaku dan mendekati kotak besi itu. Ia melepas kalung yang Ia gunakan dan mengarahkan mata kalung tersebut tepat di depan lubang kunci kotak itu, dan terbukalah kotak tersebut. Hotaru mengambil kalung di dalamnya dan segera menggandeng KID lalu menggunakan jurus apinya untuk berteleportasi.

**~.~.~.~.~.~^rumah Hotaru dan Shinrei, 22.30^~.~.~.~.~**

Hotaru dan KID sudah berada di rumah Hotaru, Hotaru melepas tudung jubahnya sambil memberi KID sebuah big jewel sebagai hadiah karena sudah membantunya, namun Ia juga meminta maaf atas kejadian hampir tertangkapnya KID.

“Tidak masalah kok, Kiru-san.” Ujar KID sambil mengarahkan big jewel pemberian Hotaru, ke arah sinar bulan, yang langsung bersinar kemerahan dari dalam permata tersebut. KID langsung bergumam kaget, Hotaru tersenyum dan menjelaskan.

“Ya, itu adalah Pandora… aku akan melakukan teleportasi untukmu sampai di rumah, supaya kau tidak diincar BO.” Ucap Hotaru sambil mengedipkan matanya dan segera menteleportasikan KID ke rumahnya. Setelah mengantar KID pulang, Hotaru segera masuk ke dalam markasnya. Ia melepas jubahnya, meletakan kalung tetesan air itu di meja dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Ya, untuk sementara Ia tak mungkin kembali ke rumahnya, padahal rumahnya tepat di atas markasnya. Tapi, Ia tak mungkin menunjukan wajahnya di hadapan Touhaku, ayahnya.

Hotaru bangkit dari ranjang dan mendekati pintu masuk menuju kamarnya. Ia mengunci pintu tersebut dengan sebuah alat. Ia kembali merebahkan diri di ranjang. Hotaru berpikir kemungkinan kemungkinan yang harus Ia ambil untuk masa depannya. Ia tak mungkin menyembunyikan dirinya terus… Tapi, Ia juga belum bisa menampakan dirinya, karena semua anggota polisi mengenali wajahnya, apalagi status bahwa dirinya adalah adik dari salah satu pengejar Red Thief. Hotaru kesal dan mengambil pistol di balik bantal yang Ia tiduri.

Sementara itu, Shinrei dan Touhaku yang baru saja sampai, segera menghampiri kamar Hotaru. Kosong. Shinrei hanya memeluk dirinya menahan rasa sedih yang menimpa hatinya. Touhaku merangkul Shinrei, Ia mengelus rambut anak pertamanya itu. _ ‘Keikoku…’  _ Batin Touhaku sambil melihat foto kedua anaknya yang tersenyum bersama.

‘DOR!’ Touhaku dan Shinrei terkejut dengan suara tembakan yang terdengar di bawah kamar Hotaru. Touhaku segera menempelkan telinganya ke lantai, berusaha mendengar lebih jelas. Samar-samar Touhaku mendengar suara Hotaru yang menggeram frustasi. Touhaku menarik dirinya dari lantai, Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari pintu masuk ke bawah tanah, tempat Hotaru berada. Touhaku menatap sebuah foto yang dipasang terpisah dari foto lain, foto itu adalah foto Red Thief. Touhaku melepaskan foto tersebut dan melihat sebuah tombol yang ada di sana.

Shinrei yang melihat itu langsung menekan tombol tersebut, dinding di sebelah foto tersebut sedikit bergeser, namun langsung tertutup kembali, ya, Hotaru sudah menguncinya dari dalam. Shinrei kesal, Ia berusaha mendobrak dinding tersebut, namun, dicegah Touhaku.

“Tunggu Shinrei…” Ucap Touhaku sambil mengeluarkan pistol miliknya. Ditembakannya dinding tersebut. Hotaru, yang mendengar suara tembakan di pintu masuk markasnya langsung menyiapkan peluru untuk pistolnya. Ia memang sudah menduga pintu masuk markasnya akan didobrak. Tapi, Ia tak menyangka akan didobrak menggunakan pistol. Pintu markasnyapun akhirnya bisa dibuka dengan mudah, Touhaku masuk ke dalamnya dan langsung dihadiahi sebuah peluru yang mengarah kepadanya. Beruntung Touhaku dapat menghindari peluru tersebut. Touhaku melihat anak keduanya yang bersiap melakukan tembakan kedua.

‘DOR!’ Tembakan kedua kembali dilesatkan, Touhaku kembali menghindar dan menembak Hotaru, meski ada rasa ragu dihatinya. Touhaku tak ingin melawan anaknya sendiri, oleh karena itu Ia tidak menembak anaknya dengan tepat. Hotaru memasang Poker Facenya, membuat Touhaku langsung mengingat Ibunya Hotaru. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Hotaru sebaik mungkin dan berhasil menggores lengan ayahnya itu.

“Keikoku, sudah hentikan!” teriak sang ayah sambil terus mencoba mendekati Hotaru dan menahan rasa sakit yang muncul akibat tembakan Hotaru. Hotaru menyeringai penuh kemenangan Ia mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah wajah sang ayah, Touhaku yang menyadari itu segera menghindar begitu tembakan diluncurkan. Shinrei mengintip aksi mereka dari balik pintu markas yang dibobol oleh ayahnya.

Shinrei ingin menolong sang ayah, tapi Ia tau ayahnya ingin agar Hotaru tidak menjadi dendam lagi. Karena itu sang ayah memintanya untuk jangan mengganggunya. Namun, nalurinya sebagai kakak membuatnya khawatir, meski ayahnya berjanji tidak akan menggunakan amarahnya, Shinrei tidak yakin dengan keselamatan Hotaru. Touhaku menghindar dari serangan Hotaru. selain menggunakan pistol ditangannya, Hotaru masih punya kemampuan untuk menggunakan sihir apinya. Touhaku bisa saja menggunakan sihir airnya, tapi, Ia ingat akan janjinya pada Shinrei. Lagipula, Ia memang tak mau melukai Hotaru, yang pastinya akan membuat Hotaru semakin membencinya.

Hotaru mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana dengan kejamnya sang ayah melempar, dan membanting tubuhnya yang masih kecil. Meski setelah itu, sang ayah membawanya ke rumah sakit dan meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya, tapi dendam dalam hati Hotaru masih tetap ada. Hotaru membuang pistol miliknya saat pelurunya sudah habis. Hotaru membentuk api yang berada di tangannya menjadi pedang. Hotaru menendang tubuh sang ayah hingga membentur dinding. Dengan berat Touhaku mencoba membuka matanya, untuk melihat ujung pedang Hotaru yang berada tepat di depan dadanya. Hotaru menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan mata yang berkilat.

“Farewell... Otou-san...” Gumam Hotaru sebelum Ia menggerakan tangannya untuk menusuk dada Touhaku.

“HENTIKAAAAN!!!” Teriak Shinrei sambil menahan pedang Hotaru dengan pedang bulan kembar miliknya. Shinrei dengan mata penuh air mata menatap Hotaru. ‘Deg!’ Hotaru berhenti menekan pedangnya, namun Ia masih mempertahankan posisi tersebut. Shinrei menunduk dan terus menangis.

“Kenapa keluargaku jadi begini... Aku tak suka pertengkaran!” gumam Shinrei.

“Ini semua salahku... Seandainya amarah tidak menguasaiku, mungkin saat ini kita akan jadi keluarga yang menyenangkan.” Ucap Touhaku sambil memeluk Shinrei yang masih menangis.

“...” Hotaru terdiam sambil menatap kedua orang yang saling berpelukan di depannya. Hotaru memalingkan wajahnya, Ia tidak mau melihat wajah orang yang paling Ia sayangi penuh dengan air mata. Touhaku melepaskan pelukannya ketika Shinrei mulai tenang, Ia menatap Hotaru yang masih memalingkan wajahnya. Touhaku perlahan berdiri dan mulai mendekati Hotaru. Hotaru tersentak begitu Ia dipeluk oleh ayahnya, segera Hotaru berusaha melepas pelukan sang ayah. Tapi, Touhaku tak membiarkannya, Ia memeluk Hotaru semakin erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sela-sela bahu dan leher Hotaru.

“Sumimasen... Hotaru, Sumimasen...” gumam Touhaku sambil terus membenamkan kepalanya ke punggung Hotaru. Hotaru bergumam sesuatu sebelum akhirnya, Ia menghilang dengan sihir apinya. Touhaku menyeka air mata yang hampir meleleh dari pelupuk matanya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sirene polisi, Shinrei dan Touhaku keluar dan menemui, Shinichi dan banyak polisi lainnya.

“Shinrei-san, bagaimana? Apa Kiru, maksud kami, adik anda ada di rumah?” tanya Shinichi pada Shinrei yang terlihat lesu. Shinrei menatap Shinichi.

“Tadi ada, namun saat ini Dia...”

“Ekoda... sebelum menghilang tadi aku mendengarnya akan pergi ke Ekoda.”

“Baiklah, ayo kita ke Ekoda. Nakamori-keibu, bisa beritau beberapa tempat yang menurutmu jadi tempat persembunyian Kiru?” tanya Shinichi pada Nakamori-keibu yang langsung di jawab dengan anggukan.

“Aku akan mencoba bertanya pada Kaito-chan, karena Kaito-chan adalah satu-satunya teman sekolah Hotaru-san di sekolah.” Tambah Saito.

**~.~.~.~.~.~^Rumah Kuroba Kaito, 23.15^~.~.~.~.~**

“BAKAITO! BUKA PINTUNYA! BAKAITO!!!” teriak Aoko. Kaito yang baru saja menutup pintu markas rahasia Kaito KID, segera membukakan pintu untuk teman masa kecilnya itu, Ia sedikit bingung dengan Aoko yang masih terbangun di jam-jam seperti ini.

“Aoko... ada apa?”

“A, aku... Aku melihat Red thief masuk ke rumahmu!” ucap Aoko sambil terengah-engah.

_ ‘Kiru-san? Kenapa Ia kemari! Jangan-jangan dia...’ _ Batin Kaito sambil mempersilahkan Aoko masuk ke rumahnya.

“Tunggu disini Aoko. Aku akan mencoba mencari pencuri itu.”

“Ung! Hati-hati Kaito.” Kaito segera berlari mencari di mana Kiru berada. Kaito akhinya menemukan Kiru di dalam kamar mandi rumahnya. Kaito segera mengunci pintu kamar mandi, dan memastikan Aoko tidak mendengar.

“KID-san... Tolong beri tau aku tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi...”

“Kiru-san... aku tak berani menjamin... tapi, mungkin kau bisa tinggal untuk sementara di rumah Jii-chan... aku akan menghubungi Jii-chan untuk menjemputmu.”

“Beri aku alamatnya saja! Cepatlah, sebelum para polisi menemui...” 

“KAITO! AYAHKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGANMU!” teriakan Aoko menghentikan ucapan Hotaru, segera saja Hotaru mendesak Kaito memberikan alamat Jii. Dengan cepat Kaito memberi alamat pada Hotaru. Setelah Hotaru menghilang, Kaito keluar dari kamar mandinya dan menemui Nakamori-keibu yang sedang berbicara pada Aoko.

“Benar ayah! Tadi Red thief masuk ke rumah Kaito. Aku melihatnya!”

“Ah, Kaito bagaimana?”

“Sepertinya dia sudah kabur saat aku membawa Aoko masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku sudah mencarinya di seluruh tempat dan Aku tak melihatnya.” Ucap Kaito berbohong, semua percaya, kecuali Shinichi yang memang selalu menduga kalau Kaito adalah KID.

“Adikku tidak ingin memberi tauku. Sepertinya Ia sudah bekerja sama dengan Hotaru-san.” ucap Saito dengan tampang pasrah.

“Keikoku...” Touhaku menundukan kepalanya.

**~.~.~.~.~.~^Rumah Kounosuke Jii, 23.45^~.~.~.~.~**

Jii baru saja akan masuk ke kamarnya begitu Ia melihat seekor burung berwarna merah api mengetuk jendela di ruang tamu. Jii segera membukakan jendelanya dan membiarkan burung itu masuk. Burung tersebut berubah menjadi Hotaru ketika Jii sudah menutup jendelanya. Sedikit kaget, tapi tetap menggunakan poker face.

“Red thief-sama... Ada apa? Kenapa selarut ini?”

“Berikan aku tempat untuk bersembunyi.” Jawab Hotaru to the point. Hotaru menatap Jii dengan wajah dingin, membuat Jii sedikit takut dengan pencuri merah itu. Jii mengangguk dan memberikan sebuah kamar kecil, namun, nyaman untuk di tempati.

“Oyasumi, Red thief-sama...”

“Jii-san... panggil namaku...”

“Hai’... Oyasumi, Zen Kiru-san.” Hotaru sedikit tersenyum Ia memeluk guling yang sudah tersedia di tempat itu dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba tidur. Jii menutup pintu kamar Hotaru, Ia segera memasuki kamarnya menghubungi tuan mudanya.

“Bocchama... Red thief-san sudah sampai di rumahku, aku juga sudah memberinya tempat untuk beristirahat.” Lapor Jii pada Kaito yang mengangkat teleponnya. Di seberang sana Kaito berdeham sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

_ “Good job, Jii-chan!” _

“Bocchama, menurut anda sampai kapan Red thief-san harus bersembunyi dari ayahnya. Saya tidak bisa menyembunyikannya terus-terusan.”

_ “entahlah, mungkin sampai amarah dan dendamnya pada Mibu Touhaku-san mereda. Kalau tidak keberatan, Jii-chan bisa berikan dia amanat agar Ia dapat mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Jujur, aku dan Kiru-san berkebalikan. Aku sayang pada ayahku, tapi ayahku benar-benar mati. Namun, Kiru-san benci ayahnya, tapi ayahnya ternyata masih hidup.” _

“Bocchama. Touichi-sama pasti bangga melihat anda, apalagi dengan permata setan itu di tangan bocchama.”

_ “Yah, itupun karena aku diberikan Kiru-san. Tapi, dengan ini kejahatan organisasi itu bisa hilang.” _

“Baiklah, Bocchama. Ini sudah malam, lebih baik anda tidur.”

_ “Hahaha... Kau benar Jii-chan! Oyasumi!” _

“Oyasumi, Bocchama...” Jii mengakhiri kontaknya, Ia segera pergi ke kamarnya dan tidur, menutup lelahnya hari ini.

**~.~.~.~.~.~^Rumah Kounosuke Jii, keesokan harinya 07.00^~.~.~.~.~**

“Kiru-san... sudah waktunya anda bangun.” Jii masuk ke dalam kamar Hotaru Ia juga membawa teh hangat, selai, dan juga beberapa helai roti. Hotaru terbangun, setiap bangun Ia selalu mengalami sakit kepala, efek dari benturan yang terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu. Perlahan, Hotaru mengambil botol obat dari kantung bajunya. Hotaru membuat roti isi obat, dengan ragu Ia memakan roti isi obat itu.

“Apa anda butuh air mineral?”

“Iie. Teh ini juga sudah cukup, arigatou Jii-san.”

“Anda berencana tinggal di sini sampai kapan?”

“sigh... entahlah.”

“Bukannya menyinggung, tapi, anda tidak bisa tinggal di sini selamanya.”

“Aku tau... cepat atau lambat, kakak pasti tau keberadaanku.”

“Kenapa anda seyakin itu?”

“Kalung api ini, terus menerus memanggil kalung air itu, dan saat ini, kakakkulah yang memegang kalung air itu. Mungkin dua atau tiga hari lagi...”

“Oh, lebih baik anda mandi dahulu, saya sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi.”

“Arigatou Jii-san.”

**~.~.~.~.~.~^Rumah Shinrei, 08.45^~.~.~.~.~**

Shinrei memasuki kamar yang biasa adiknya tempati itu. Perlahan Ia membuka pintu masuk menuju markas Red Thief. Shinrei melihat ke sekeliling, mengamati tempat di mana Red thief menyembunyikan semua barang curiannya. Shinrei duduk di depan meja kerja Red thief, Shinrei membuka dan menyalakan laptop yang berada di sana. Layar desktop menampilkan sebuah foto. Foto Red thief yang di foto oleh paparazi pada saat pose yang terbilang cukup keren, dan juga bayangan yang menampilkan wajah adiknya. Shinrei mengelus layar laptop itu, foto itu sudah menunjukan sebuah kebenaran padanya.

_ ‘Red thief dan Hotaru adalah orang yang sama.’ _ Batin Shinrei sambil menahan air matanya untuk tidak tumpah. Ia kecewa. Ya, Ia sangat kecewa, adik kecilnya yang polos, dan sedikit idiot itu ternyata lebih pintar darinya bahkan tidak polos sama sekali, adiknya sangatlah licik. Shinrei menatap layar laptop sambil menghapus air matanya. Ia melihat screen saver laptop itu yang menampilkan foto dirinya. Shinrei bingung, namun, ia mencoba membiarkannya, screen sever yang berupa slide shot tersebut.shinrei terkejut saat ada sebuah foto yang menampilkan sebuah isi surat. Ia belum sempat membacanya, Ia segera mencari folder dimana foto-foto itu tersimpan. Shinrei menemukannya di folder terdalam dari file-file pencurian Red thief. Folder itu bernama,  _ ‘my sweet aniki’ _ . Shinrei sedikit merona membacanya, Ia membuka folder itu dan mencari foto yang ia cari.

Foto itu bernamakan  _ ‘To: Boku no Aniki, Shinrei-keibu’ _ . Shinrei membuka foto itu dan membacanya.  _ ‘dear Shinrei-keibu, jika anda sudah membaca file-file ini itu artinya identitasku sudah ketauan. Kenapa menggunakan foto sebagai surat? Mungkin karena anda sudah terbiasa dengan email-email atau kertas milikku. Itu sebabnya aku mengubah dan menggunakan cara baru. Mungkin anda akan semakin membenciku, dan mulai membenci diriku yang lain. Anda sudah tau jika identitas asliku adalah adik kesayanganmu itu. Selamat karena sudah mengetahuinya. _

_ Dear aniki, aku sangat yakin jika kakak sudah menemukan folder ini aku yakin kakak sudah mengetahui identitasku sebagai Red thief. Aku berharap kakak tidak akan membenciku. Tapi, aku yakin itu mustahil. Kakak membenci Red thief. Dan aku adalah Red thief. Sama saja dengan kakak membenciku. Tidak apa jika kakak tidak mau memaafkanku. Karena aku sendiri tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Aku benci diriku sendiri tapi aku melampiaskannya pada ayah. Memang, aku juga membenci ayah, tapi aku lebih benci pada diriku sendiri. Kalau aniki ingin memenjarakanku, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, aku tak yakin, esok harinya kakak akan melihatku dalam keadaan, masih bernyawa. Dan mungkin saat aniki membaca surat ini, aku tak yakin aku masih bernyawa di dunia ini. Terima kasih karena kakak sudah mau merawat adik yang bodoh dan egois ini. Bagiku, keluargaku hanyalah kakak seorang.’ _

Menangis. Shinrei menangis ketika membaca foto itu. Ia memang membenci Red thief, tapi Ia tidak membenci adikknya. Bahkan ketika Ia tau kalau adiknya adalah Red thief. Ia tidak akan membenci adiknya, bahkan Ia akan mencoba untuk menyayangi Red thief. Shinrei menghapus air matanya, dirinya sudah mulai tenang saat kalung tetesan air berpendar. Kalung itu tepat berada di samping laptop Red thief. Shinrei mengambil kalung itu, tiba-tiba saja Shinrei merasa melihat sebuah pengelihatan. Shinrei dapat melihat Hotaru yang sedang duduk makan di sebuah rumah.

Shinrei mendobrak pintu kamar ayahnya. Touhaku bingung dengan anak pertamanya itu, jarang sekali Ia lihat Shinrei begitu terburu-buru. Shinrei mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, Ia menyerahkan kalung air itu pada Touhaku. Touhaku menerima kalung itu dan Ia langsung mendapat pengelihatan. Touhaku langsung teringat, akan pasangan dari kalung yang di pegangnya itu, kedua kalung itu akan saling memanggil jika keduanya di lepas dari segelnya.

“Ayo kita cari Hotaru.” Ajak Shinrei. Touhaku terdiam sejenak.

“Sejak kapan Keikoku mengganti namanya?”

“... Sejak Kei bilang Ia benci ayah...”

‘DEG!’ Touhaku tersentak. Sungguh Ia tak menyangka anaknya bisa begitu membenci dirinya. Touhaku menundukan kepalanya, Shinrei menutup mulutnya sambil memalingkan mukanya.

“ssh... Ayo cepat kita cari tempat itu, aku harus segera membuat hati Keikoku mencair.” Perintah Touhaku sambil menarik Shinrei menuju kantor polisi. Saito dan Shinichi yang menerima kabar via telepon itu segera berangkat menuju lokasi, yang diperkirakan Touhaku.

**~.~.~.~.~.~^Rumah Kounosuke Jii, 12.00^~.~.~.~.~**

‘DEG!’ Jantung Hotaru berdetak cukup keras saat Ia mendengar suara mobil patroli, meski Ia yakin mobil itu masih cukup jauh, namun tak mungkin Jii sempat kabur. Ia harus menyelamatkan Jii! Hotaru dengan cepat memanggil Jii yang sedang memasak.

“Aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini, mereka sedang berada di perbatasan kota Beika dengan Ekoda. Aku akan menteleportasi Jii-san dan barangnya ke rumah KID-san. Aku harap di rumah KID-san tidak ada orang selain KID-san. Coba tanya KID-san apakah Dia ada di rumah. Aku akan segera mengepak...”

“Biar saya yang mengepak Kiru-san saja yang menelepon Bocchama.”

“Ba, baiklah Jii-san.” Hotaru segera menelepon Kaito dan Jii mengepak barangnya. Setelah semua selesai, Hotaru menteleportasi Jii-san tepat ke rumah Kaito. Tepat di saat itulah pintu rumah Jii terbuka dan masuklah beberapa personil polisi dengan senjata yang mengarah tepat kepada Hotaru.

“Well, aku tak menyangka kalian akan secepat itu menemukan aku.” Ucap Hotaru sambil menyeringai. Shinichi dan Saito tau Ia tak boleh sembarangan menembak dan memprovokasi Hotaru yang saat ini ada di hadapannya. Setidaknya Ia harus mengulur waktu sampai Shinrei dan Touhaku datang. Hotaru menghela nafas ketika Ia tidak melihat respon dari para polisi. Hotaru merubah pakaiannya menjadi jubah Red thief.

“Menyerahlah Kiru, bukan. Hotaru!” Perintah Shinichi.

“Menyerah? Huh, hanya orang yang sudah putus asa yang menyerah! Jadi, aku takkan menyerah!”

“Kalau kau menyerah kakak tidak akan membencimu, Hotaru.” Ujar seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke rumah itu.

“...” Hotaru terdiam melihat Shinrei masuk ke dalam rumah itu dengan nafas terengah-engah.

“Hotaru. Pulanglah.” Hotaru tak membalas, Ia mencabut pedangnya dan menyerang Shinrei. Sekejap Shinichi dan Saito menembak Hotaru, yang bisa langsung mengindar. Hotaru melihat Saito dan Shinichi dengan tatapan tidak suka. Ia berbalik dan menyerang Shinichi serta Saito, sebuah luka panjang berhasil tergoreskan di tangan Shinichi yang terlambat mengindar. Saito menghampiri Shinichi yang sedikit terluka, berusaha melindungi atasannya itu. Hotaru tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia berhenti menyerang kedua polisi itu, dan menjilat darah yang menempel dipedangnya.

“Pahit. Tapi, cocok untuk pembukaan...” gumamnya seraya menyeringai dan melirik Saito.  _ ‘gomennasai Kaito-chan.’ _ Batinnya dan mulai menyerang Saito. Saito bersiap untuk menembakkan pelurunya, namun terhalang oleh Shinrei yang sudah menahan serangan Hotaru, dengan pedang kembar miliknya. Hotaru sedikit terkejut namun Ia kembali menampakkan senyum liciknya. Shinrei melihat senyum itu, entah kenapa Ia merasa benci pada senyum itu. Dengan sedikit kekuatannya Shinrei menangkis serta mendorong Hotaru. Hotaru melakukan salto dan mundur ke belakang. Tanpa Ia sadari Touhaku sudah di sana, Hotaru baru akan menghindar ketika Touhaku memeluknya.

“Khu... Hahaha...” tawa Hotaru dan mulai membakar dirinya serta sang ayah. Touhaku hanya memeluk sambil membenamkan kepalanya di leher Hotaru. Touhaku menjilat leher Hotaru yang memiliki lambang api. Seketika itu juga api milik Hotaru menghilang, dan mengubah raut wajah Hotaru. Hotaru merasa kesakitan di bagian leher yang dijilat itu, dengan pandangan kesal Ia memandang sang ayah.

“Bisakah kau tenang dan mendengarkan semua penjelasan ayah?” tanya Touhaku lembut sambil melepas pelukannya.

“Lalu kau akan pergi dengan tenang?” balas Hotaru dengan senyum mengejek namun masih terlihat menahan sakit.

“Keiko...” geraman sang ayah terhenti ketika Hotaru jatuh tersungkur sambil memegang bagian lehernya yang semakin terasa sakit. Shinrei mendekati Hotaru, menyangga beban tubuh Hotaru yang masih mencoba bertahan dari rasa sakit yang menyiksanya.

“Hotaru-san. Lebih baik dengarkan ucapan ayah anda terlebih dahulu.” Ucap Shinichi ketika Ia berada di samping Hotaru. Hotaru menggeram namun Ia hanya bisa pasrah, semakin Ia memberontak lehernya akan semakin sakit dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya serasa mati rasa.

“Keikoku... kenapa kau begitu membenciku?” tanya Touhaku sambil mengelus rambut pirang Hotaru. Hotaru hanya diam tak menjawab.

“Hota, jawab pertanyaan ayah. Kakak mohon...” Ucap Shinrei sambil mencium pipi Hotaru. Sekilas wajah Hotaru merona.

“... kau duluan yang membenciku...”

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu, nak... Ayah..."

" KALAU KAU TAK MEMBENCIKU, LUKA PENGHINAAN APA YANG AKU DAPAT INI?! APA ARTI LUKA INI, HAH?!"

"Keikoku... Itu..."

"Ukh... Ka, kau sengaja ingin membunuhku bukan?" ucap Hotaru dengan mata berkilat. Touhaku melihat mata itu, mata kanan Hotaru yang berubah menjadi merah. Touhaku terkesiap, orang atau bisa dikatakan jiwa yang ada di depannya bukanlah jiwa anaknya. Jiwa yang ada di hadapannya, adalah jiwa yang seharusnya jadi pelindung jiwa anaknya yang lemah. Jiwa yang Ia tanamkan ketika kejadian tak sengaja itu terjadi.

"Kau... Kiru..." gumam sang ayah dengan sedikit terkejut. Hotaru, atau yang bisa dikatakan Kiru itu, tersenyum mengejek, meski sedetik kemudian Ia harus mengernyit sakit pada bagian lehernya. Touhaku mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kiru, dan Ia mengelus rambut Kiru, Kiru segera menepis tangan Touhaku yang ada di kepalanya. 

"Yang kau sayangi bukanlah aku. Yang kau sayangi adalah anakmu. Bukan aku." Gumam Kiru. Shinrei menatap ayah dan adiknya yang saling terdiam. Ia bingung dengan perkataan mereka berdua. Seketika Ia teringat akan foto surat yang ditujukan padanya. Surat yang dibuat oleh orang yang sama namun dengan gaya penulisan yang berbeda. Shinrei menatap Kiru dengan intens.

'Ada sesuatu yang berbeda... Tapi, aku tidak mengetahuinya... Apa yang berbeda dari adikku ini?' batin Shinrei.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu... Ataupun membenci Keikoku..." ujar Touhaku, berusaha meyakinkan Kiru.

"Pembohong! Kau sudah membunuh Keikoku! Kau memberi 'tempat' bagi rohku, di 'tempat' yang sama dengan sebuah roh yang sangatlah lemah. Kau memang sengaja membunuh Keikoku, dan kau pasti akan membunuhku secara perlahan." Kiru menggeram kesal. Ia memukul lantai tempatnya berpijak. Touhaku memandang Kiru dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kapan dia meninggal?" Tanya Touhaku.

"Sehari sebelum kau muncul, dan mengganggu pertunjukanku." Jawab Kiru. Shinrei mencengkram bahu Kiru.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU YANG SEBENARNYA?!" teriak Shinrei pada Kiru. Shinrei melihat mata Kiru yang heterochromia. Mata kanan merah dan mata kiri berwarna kuning emas. Shinrei terpaku pada keindahan mata Kiru. Kiru tersenyum mengejek, sakit di lehernya mulai berkurang.

"Salahkan ayahmu sekaligus pembuatku itu." ucap Kiru sebelum Ia melompat dan mulai mensummon api, menyerang para polisi. Shinrei melindungi teman-temannya dengan airnya. Kiru menatap mereka dengan penuh kemenangan. Shinrei benci pada tatapan itu, Ia jadi lupa akan segalanya, matanya sudah terbutakan oleh rasa marah. Shinrei mensummon ketujuh naga airnya dan menyerang Kiru.Kiru tersenyum penuh arti, Ia terus menyerang.

"Akhirnya kaupun membenciku... Shinrei-nii." gumam Kiru lemah. Ia mendekat ke arah Shinrei dan menyerangnya dari jarak yang dekat. Shinrei segera mempertahankan dirinya dengan ketujuh naga airnya.

"Mati kau!" ucap Shinrei dan menyerang Kiru. Ketika ketujuh naga air itu berpencar, Kiru segera menyerang Shinrei. Ketujuh naga air itu segera melindungi Shinrei dan saat itulah Shinichi menembak Kiru tepat dijantungnya. Shinrei segera tersadar begitu Ia mendengar suara tembakan itu. Touhaku memukul Shinichi yang sudah menembak Kiru. Kiru terbatuk darah, dengan susah payah Ia melihat Shinrei.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!? KAU MAU MEMBUNUH ANAKKU, HAH!" teriak Touhaku pada Shinichi.

"Hotaru sudah tidak bisa dihentikan lagi. Lebih baik Ia mati demi ketentraman masyarakat." Bela Saito. Shinichi memalingkan mukanya, untuk pertama kalinya Ia membunuh tersangka yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah saudara dari temannya. Memang Shinichi sudah terbiasa menghadapi buronan yang harus Ia hukum mati, tapi, hal ini berbeda.

"Aku yakin, Kiru juga menginginkan ini." Gumam Shinichi, sambil melirik Kiru yang jatuh tersungkur dalam pelukan Shinrei. Touhaku segera menghampiri Shinrei dan Kiru.

"Bertahanlah Hotaru! Kakak sudah memanggil bala bantuan!" ucap Shinrei. Kiru tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak... Ada... Guna... nya... Se... Bentar... Lagi... Aku... Akan... Pergi... Menemui... Keikoku..." ucap Kiru dengan susah payah. Ia kembali terbatuk darah. Touhaku menggunakan kemampuan khususnya untuk menahan pendarahan Kiru. Kiru tersenyum tulus, namun lemah.

"Shin... Rei... Nii... Kei... Koku... Me... Nitip... kan... Pesan... Untuk... Mu..."

"SUDAH HOTARU!!! JANGAN BICARA LAGI!!!"

"Dia... Mencintaimu... Lebih dari saudara..."

"Kei... Koku..." ucap Shinrei terbata.

"Begitu juga... De... ngan..." Kata-kata Kiru terputus, Ia menutup matanya untuk selamanya. Touhaku menghentikan kemampuannya, dan menatap Kiru, anaknya yang ketiga-dalam bentuk jiwa- dengan tatapan sendu, Ia dan seluruh polisi yang ada di sana menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghormati kematian Kiru.

"Ho, Hotaru... Kau bercanda kan? Jawab aku Hotaru... Hotaru... Bangun Hotaru!" Shinrei mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kiru. Air mata Shinrei sudah keluar tapi, Shinrei masih tersenyum dan menganggap Kiru bercanda.

"Sudahlah Shinrei... Keikoku dan Kiru sudah meninggal!" ujar Touhaku.

" Haha... Itu bohongkan? Bohong... Hotaru jawab aku... Katamu kau mencintaiku... Bangunlah Hotaru!" Shinrei memeluk tubuh yang tak bernyawa itu dengan erat, dan meneriakkan nama Hotaru berulang-ulang.

**~.~.~.~.~.~^keesokan harinya, tempat kremasi^~.~.~.~.~**

Touhaku menopang tubuh Shinrei yang sudah tak mempu berdiri sendiri. Shinrei mengambil abu yang diberikan pendeta padanya. Ia memeluk abu itu erat dan kembali menangis, mengingat sang adik dan jiwa Red Thief yang baru meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu dan kemarin.

"Aku ayah yang jahat..." gumam Touhaku. Shinrei menggeleng.

"Tidak... Aku yang jahat. Aku ingin pergi ke tempat mereka..."ucap Shinrei sambil melihat langit. Shinrei terkejut melihat bayangan adiknya dan bayangan Red Thief yang tersenyum padanya.

_'Kakak harus tetap hidup...'_ bisik bayangan sang adik.

_'Aku tak akan mengijinkanmu mati, sebelum kau membahagiakan Keikoku!'_ tambah bayangan Kiru.

_'Kii-chan!'_ bayangan Hotaru memukul bayangan Kiru yang tertawa lepas.

_'Sampai waktunya tiba... Kakak harus hidup bahagia... Meski tidak terlihat aku dan Kii-chan selalu ada di dekatmu dan ayah...'_ ucap Bayangan Hotaru sebelum Ia dan Kiru menghilang.

"Kau tak boleh mati, Shinrei!" ucap Touhaku. Shinrei segera tersadar dan melihat ayahnya.

"Iya, maafkan aku ayah... Aku tidak akan mati. Soalnya Hotaru dan Kiru baru saja bilang seperti itu. Aku... Ingin mereka melihatku bahagia, meski di alam yang berbeda."

"Hotaru dan Kiru... Kau..." Touhaku menghentikan perkataannya. Ia melihat Shinrei yang tersenyum dan ikut tersenyum. "Ya, ayah juga berharap seperti itu." lanjutnya.

_'Kami akan menunggu kalian.'_ Touhaku mendengar suara Hotaru dan Kiru. Sejenak Ia terkejut, namun, Ia tersenyum kembali.

_'Tunggulah. Liatlah kami dari atas sana Keikoku, Kiru. Aku menyayangi kalian.'_ batin Touhaku.

"Ayah... Ayo pulang!" ajak Shinrei yang sudah berjalan agak jauh.

"Tu, Tunggu nak!" Panggil Touhaku dan berlari kecil menghampiri Shinrei. Shinrei tersenyum dan menunggu sang ayah.

_ 'Hotaru, Kiru... Lihatlah aku dari atas sana, ya!' _


End file.
